


Elegant and Beautiful

by Swanqueenistheendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueenistheendgame/pseuds/Swanqueenistheendgame
Summary: It's a quick oneshot that I had a dream about.
Regina works in a makeup store and Emma is there to buy some new makeup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Dearies,
> 
> It's a bit different than my other story but I HAD to write this down.  
> I will update my other story asap.
> 
> Hope you like it a bit.
> 
> xx

Makeup store AU

Emma walked into the makeup store at 5th street. She was looking at some new eyeliners as a middle aged woman came up to her. She had an olive skin, coco eyes and short brown hair. “ Are you looking for something in particular or are you just looking around a bit?” she asked with a genuine smile on her face. She had the most amazing teeth Emma had ever seen. “ I was just looking around a bit but I don’t mind you helping me choose the best eyeliners and maybe a few other things?” Emma said with a soft smile on her face. “ Damn she’s hot.” Emma thought to herself. “ Wonderful the lady said. Her nametag said Regina. “ That’s a pretty name.” Emma thought. “ So, miss, what are you looking for exactly?” Regina asked. “ You can call me Emma. But I was looking for a nice eyeliner pencil and maybe a nice eyeshadow with it. I have a party this weekend and I just realized I don’t have anything at home.” Emma said to her. “ Oh I know exactly what to match with your pretty green eyes, Emma. Come with me.” Regina said with a smirk on her face. “ Damn that ass.” Emma thought as she walked behind Regina. Regina was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white button up that was a bit tight around her boobs. Emma couldn’t stop staring at her. “ Stop it Emma, your gay is showing.” She thought. “ I have some different eyeliners here. I don’t know what your budget is but I recommend this one.” Regina said as she grabbed a really thin one from the rack. “This one makes a pretty small line just above your eyes, not too bold.” She said to Emma as she gave her the pencil. “ And here I have a bronze eyeshadow to match with it. Makes you look elegant and beautiful.” She gave Emma the eyeshadow too. “ Thank you.” Emma said. “ I will take these then.” She said with a soft smile on her face. “ Perfect. You can pay for it over there. Let me walk with you.” Regina said. She and Emma walked over to the counter and Emma put her stuff on the counter. “ That’s gonna be $23 then.” Regina said. Emma gave her credit card to her. “Okay I will put some testers in the bag too.” Regina said as she put some extra things in the bag. She gave the bag to Emma and winked to her. “ Have a good day Emma.” She said “ You too. Bye.” Emma said as she waved goodbye. “ Damn that woman is driving me crazy. She walked home and sat down on a her couch. She looked into the bag and found a small piece of paper. I end my shift at 5 pm. I’d prefer it if you’d be there. x It said. “Oh my god. My gayness showed and Regina is totally into it.” Emma thought. She looked at the clock. It was 4:30 already. She better hurry if she wanted to be there in time. Emma walked over to the shop at 5:05 PM. She found the store empty but the door was still open. She walked over to the back and found Regina sitting there in her black lacy underwear. “ I figured you’d come.” She said with a teasing smile. Emma walked over to Regina and pressed her lips against the full lips. Regina eagerly pressed her tongue to Emma’s lips. Emma opened her mouth willingly and they had a battle in Regina’s mouth. Emma groaned and put Regina down on the table. She kissed Regina’s neck and she could hear her moan under her touch. “Damn woman you drive me crazy.” Emma said while looking in Regina’s coco eyes. “ So do you, Emma.” She said. Her voice was pure sex. “ Emma pressed her lips passionately against Regina’s. After a few minutes of passionately making out Emma whispered into her ear. “ I want you to take me, hard.” “ I can make sure of that.” Regina said as she looked at Emma and went down on her body.


End file.
